Weekend with Daddy
by ia178
Summary: Seth Rollins is home for the weekend... (ddlg dynamics)


"my little dove, finally got time off. next week: 3 days. stock fridge pls."

A week later, Angie is in the kitchen rereading the text. She planned the entire itinerary of the three days he told her he'd be home for. Seth was the shot caller; not only the architect of The Shield, but the architect of his relationship with Angie. It's difficult to maintain one that's long distance, especially the type they had.

A week before, one minute after she had gotten that text, she spent a good two minutes trying to phrase her response before sending. 'How do I display submissiveness in texts? He's a busy man so it should be short', she thought.

"Understood. Love you Daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, little cupcake."

That last bit ate at her. She finally got over a month's cold and this was some more great news to top it off.

She figured it was better to take initiative of scheduling, to lessen the stress life had placed on Seth. Angie wanted them to savour every single moment together. It's rare he gets time off so this needed to be laid out carefully.

Her checklist of chores to assure his request was fulfilled before his arrival was completed. Minor errands, really, such as stocking the contents of the refrigerator, and she added house-cleaning and yard work. The flower bushes they grew in the front yard the last time he was home bloomed beautifully. Honeysuckle vines decorated the fence along the cemented pathway that led from the opening gate to their doorstep.

Of course, if she failed to stock the fridge, tidy the house, and keep up with the yard, the world would not end, however, her hopes were that these completed tasks, minor as they seemed, would remind Seth that she was still his little and he was still her Daddy. Daddy was coming home soon.

Seth missed his little girl. Yeah, he was doing what he loved, and what he dream of doing since a child, but every single night, he'd lay in a cold bed, Angie-less. He was finding more and more success in the WWE. He was 1/3 of the most successful stable of recent years. Everything he'd dedicated his juvenile years to was paying off.

Before his big break out, his relationship with Angie was a very stable one.

The two met in a dingy, no-name book store. He was scouting the punk rock section. Angie made her way to the counter with her selected book. On her way out, the two bumped shoulders, and Seth, the gentleman he was, apologised, helping her up to her feet. She dusted lint and dirt off her thigh-high skirt with one hand and clutched her tote bag to her chest with the other.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

He noticed the way her cheeks lit up a pretty pink tint. He picked up the novel she had dropped and handed it over. She was such a sweet little thing, he thought but what the hell was she doing reading "Lolita"?

Angie reached to accept the novel he was handing over to her.

"Thanks..."

"Seth."

"Seth?"

Nodding in assurance, he asked, "You got a name?"

He struggled to hide the fact he was taking in every fidget of nervousness she was exhibiting.

"My name is Angie, sir."

Sir?... The word rolling off her tongue seeped into his brain. He wasn't quite sure why. As she was about to leave, he stopped her in her tracks and got her number. From there, they went out on dates and eventually found it best to invest in a full-on relationship.

Angie wasn't too experienced in relationships. She had past ones, but none that made her feel complete. One night, Seth came over to her apartment to find her spread out on the bed, her laptop still open right beside her. He grabbed the laptop to make sure it couldn't be slept on and saw something that surprised him.

A window to some bdsm forum was open...

"How do I let my boyfriend know I want him to be my daddy?"

Seth was well-versed in that dynamic. He was always the boyfriend to be attentive... but with past girlfriends, he found them too into their own world. He wanted a real bond.

They shared interest in a certain type of relationship. Some call it strange; it sure was taboo. It didn't matter, because Angie and Seth agreed to love each other, devoted to each others' needs unconditionally. Angie was Seth's little and he was her Daddy. This was what they both needed. Sexual liberation with deep, emotional bonding. It was a partnership that completed them.

The wooden floors were polished, scented of citrus. Home was spotless and looked much like a Home Decor magazine spread. Angie picked up some of Seth's favourites from Pies n Thighs; dinner and dessert party dishes for the both of them, plus a few close friends. She set up the place to be a very low key get-together and as their friends came, so did Seth.

Seth came to the house in a cab, rolling his luggage to the porch. The door was open so he let himself in. He preferred she'd not pick him up from airports. She already had shit to deal with. He didn't feel it necessary to make her find parking, stand around while his flight was delayed or his luggage misplaced.

Seth carried his belongings into the their room upstairs and came down to the kitchen to join the group. He waltz past everyone, wrapping his arms around Angie's waist as she was making margaritas. "You smell divine." he growled into her ear. She lit up like a house decorated with lights on Christmas time. "You like?" She offered more of her neck to him to graze his lips against, garnering 'oohs' & 'auuuuus' from guests. The couple stayed pg, keeping it to light kisses and flirting... Every time she'd fetch Seth a beer, he'd grab her wrist, bring it to his lips, flash a smile, lean in to her ear, and say something such as, "You're such a sweet little thing, you know that?"

After their friends left and she cleaned up, she came to bed. Instead of getting shut eye, Angie laid beside a serene Seth coiled in undisturbed sleep, taking time to admire and examine the man of her dreams and her reality. Seth fell asleep right after his friends had left.

She took his hands into her little ones. His hands were more calloused than the last time he laid here. His face, the same as the moments in which they first crossed paths in that book store.

She wrapped her smaller figure around him, like a chiffon scarf. He reeked of beer and sugar. The aromatics settled in Angie's nose and only heightened her need of him.

She fell asleep with her nose on Seth's clavicle bone. He had come back. He always said he would. She knew better than to doubt him but in her heart, she thought he could be anywhere he wanted. He could be with any woman he wanted yet he was resting beside her. She swept hair strands away from his closed-shut eyelids and kissed him when she woke up.

Conveniently, the annual faire was in town for the weekend so they'd attend as a part of the schedule she'd assembled.

After Seth & Angie shared a warm shower, the two sat down at the kitchen table, ate breakfast and went over Angie's schedule.

"So... I was thinking," Angie bit her bottom lip... "that maybe we should head out to the faire soon..."

"You really went ahead and planned out everything, huh?" Seth chuckled and cupped her chin in his palm. "Aren't you the cutest? Daddy's very proud of you." Seth then moved his palm that held her chin to his face, guiding hers to his, letting his tongue invade her mouth, in a heated kiss. He yanked her ponytail to end the kissing and stood up, clearing his throat. "Off to the faire we go, love. Put on some walking shoes."


End file.
